retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2006
The following events occurred in 2006. Paper money All currency printed in any month of 2005 was still in circulation throughout 2006. Carryovers Logos Movies Television Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Cars poster.jpg|Cars (June 9)|link=Cars Home Video Ladyandthetramp 2006.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (February 28)|link=Lady and the Tramp (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Dumbo 2006.jpg|Dumbo (June 6)|link=Dumbo (Big Top Edition) Littlemermaid 2006.jpg|The Little Mermaid (October 3)|link=The Little Mermaid (Platinum Edition) Foxandthehound_2006.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (October 10)|link=The Fox and the Hound (25th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood_2006.jpg|Robin Hood (November 28)|link=Robin Hood (Most Wanted Edition) Also available for the first time on (standard definition) digital: Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Theincredibles.jpg|The Incredibles (March 15)|link=The Incredibles Toystory poster.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Cars.jpg|Cars (November 7)|link=Cars Abugslife poster.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Pocahontas itunesposter.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas 20th Century Fox Theatrical Iceage2.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (March 31)|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Home Video Starwars dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (September 12)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Starwars2 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (September 12) Starwars3 dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (September 12) Homealone familyfunedition.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (November 21)|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (November 21)|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Warner Bros. Home Video Harrypotter4 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (March 7)|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) A teaser trailer for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was released online in December. DreamWorks A teaser trailer for Shrek the Third was released online in late 2006. Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (November 14)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie PC Software Microsoft Windowsxp2 professional.jpg|Windows XP (Service Pack 2)|link=Windows XP IE7 logo.jpg|Internet Explorer 7 (October 18) Windowsvistahomepremium.jpg|Windows Vista (RTM only) (November 8)|link=Windows Vista Windowsserver2003.jpg|Windows Server 2003 R2 Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 7 (September 12) With the release of iTunes 7, full-length movies could now be purchased, usually with digital rights management copy protection. Television Broadcast syndication 2006title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Super Mario Smbss volume1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 1) Smbss volume2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Part 2) Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicx volume9.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 9: Into the Darkness Sonicx volume10.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 10: The Beginning of the End Sonicx season3part1.jpg|Sonic X: Complete 5th Season (October 31) My Little Pony GlassPrincess&MagicCoins DVD.jpg|The Glass Princess/The Magic Coins (January 24) Mlp princesspromenade.jpg|The Princess Promenade (February 7) QuestofthePrincessPonies DVD.jpg|The Quest of the Princess Ponies (April 11) FlighttoCloudCastle DVD.jpg|Flight to Cloud Castle (April 11) Mlp runawayrainbow.jpg|The Runaway Rainbow (September 12) Video Games Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine Marioparty4.jpg|Mario Party 4|link=Mario Party 4 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Papermario2.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door|link=Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS Marioparty6.jpg|Mario Party 6|link=Mario Party 6 mariopartyadvance.jpg|Mario Party Advance|link=Mario Party Advance Marioparty7.jpg|Mario Party 7|link=Mario Party 7 mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach (February 27)|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. (May 15)|link=New Super Mario Bros. Sonic sonicadventure2battle_cover.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle|link=Sonic Adventure 2 sonicmegacollection.png|Sonic Mega Collection|link=Sonic Mega Collection sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes Shadowthehedgehog gamecube.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Kirby Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride|link=Kirby Air Ride Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad (December 4)|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) These albums were also available in digital MP3: Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Websites *http://www.kirbykirbykirby.com - Redesigned to promote the release of Kirby Squeak Squad. The Kirby: Right Back at Ya! TV show was left intact. Totals Category:Timeline